I'm Ok
by Bones98
Summary: Rosalie Baker runs away from her home in New York, leaving behind a loving Mother and an abusive Father. When she gets to Tulsa, Oklahoma, she finds someone that she never expected to see again. An old friend, an old crush. Can Dallas protect Rosie from her abusive father who's hunting her down? Will he tell her what he's been meaning to tell her since the day they first met?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders I wish I did but I don't. I only own my OCs

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

I curled up into a ball in the corner of my bedroom, desperately trying to tune out the yelling and blood curdling screams that came from the floor below, hoping it would stop soon. My pale cheeks were wet with both tears and blood, from my father's beatings and the horrid sights of him fighting with my mother. This was just another, typical night at my house. Father would get home from work and start to drink. Once he r an out of booze, he would turn on my mother and I, beating and breaking me down into nothing, killing me on the inside. Then he would turn to my mother and I would run straight to my room and cry. This is exactly what happened tonight.

"Get to bed and quit your cryin' Lillian! It could always get worse! I don't know why you try and save that ungrateful little brat every night!" I heard my father holler to my mother as they walked past my room. That's it! I thought, getting up off the floor and walking over to my closet, careful not to make a sound. I grab the backpack I kept hidden in my closet inches I needed to get out of the house. I can't take it anymore! I'm not staying in this blasted house any longer! I screamed in my head, as I opened the window, and clambered own the fire escape. "I'm so sorry mum, but you and I both know what staying in that horrid place would mean." I said in a hushed tone.

I wander around the streets of New York, down to the bus station so I could get my ticket to some unknown place that my father wouldn't even think to look. "I'd like a one-way ticket to Tulsa, Oklahoma, please." I told the ticket seller, giving him eleven dollars and taking the ticket from him. The bus of course was the last one in the line, oh well what can you do. I boarded the bus and sat down in the seat behind the driver's placing my bag on the seat next to me. Maybe tonight I will actually get to sleep without having to worry about my father trying to kill me. I thought, closing my heavy eyelids and drifting off to a deep, dreamless sleep. I slept for most of the bus ride, which was good, because I desperately needed sleep. When I wasn't sleeping, I was studying, reading through the math, English, history, and science books my mother made me put in my getaway bag. The sun shone brightly through the window when we finally stopped in Tulsa. "Thank you." I smiled at the bus driver, who gave me a wary look, as if he didn't realize how old I was when I got on the bus. I shook it off and started walking into town thinks that the first thing I needed to do is eat. I haven't eaten for four days, because my father thought me undeserving of food for the past three days and I didn't eat anything on the bus so...

The town was small compared to New York, but then again what isn't? I walked for another ten minutes before finding a shabby little diner and going inside. The diner was full of people with greased hair and scars. I sat in the farthest corner of the diner hoping no one would take too much notice to me, I'm sure I looked like I've just gone through hell and back. "Hi I'm Tammy. What would you like sweetie?" A middle-aged brunette waitress asked politely. "Um... A water and some home fries." I requested, looking for the cheapest things on the menu. "Okay, I'll be right back." The brunette told me. As soon as Tammy had come back with my food a group of boys walked into the diner, laughing at whatever they had been taking about before they entered the diner. The group sauntered up to the table I was sitting at and one of them said, "Your at our table, sweetheart." I winced at the name. The boy how had spoken had on a black leather jacket that covered a wife-beater and torn jeans. His dark eyes bored into my emerald ones with curiosity. I just stared at him. Do I know him? He looks so familiar. I thought, looking at the boy with such curiosity. "So sweetheart, (I winced again) you gonna tell us what your doin' at our table?" He repeated, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Leave the poor girl alone Dallas, can't you see she's been through a tough time!" Tammy order him from a near by table. "So she's at our table." He barked back. I quickly grabbed my bag and left the money that was needed to pay for my food on the table, getting out of the booth and moving past the boy, scared that he would hurt me, he really didn't look above hitting an already wounded girl. "Sorry." I mumbled as I past the group, but before I could leave, someone caught my arm. I looked around the diner, and saw that all eyes were on the group of boys and I. Taking a deep breath I turned to see who was holding my arm. It was a boy, who looked to be a year or two older than me. He had on a pair of worn jeans and a black shirt that hugged his toned body nicely. "You didn't have to do that you know. Dally's just being an ass." He told me. I giggled a bit at his comment. "Why don't you sit with us and once your finished eating then you can leave. You look like hell." I nodded and sat back down in the middle of the booth, beside the boy in the black shirt and another with movie star good looks who had push the one known as Dally aside so he wouldn't be able to sit near me.

We sat in silence at first, but then, "Thank you." I said quietly, staring at my plate still full of home fries. "No need to thank me, you were here first. I'm Darrel by the way. Darrel Curtis, but everyone just calls me Darry." My 'protector' introduced himself. All I said was, "Hi." before picking up my fork and began to eat? "What's your name?" One of the younger boys, asked me. I looked up from my food; this boy was blonde and had on a purple-blue zip-up hoodie and jeans. "What's yours?" I countered. " I asked you first." He said childishly. "Fine, I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Baker, but my mum calls me Rose." A wave of guilt washed over me as I mentioned my mother. I felt so bad for leaving her. "Hang on. Rosalie Baker as in Wife-beater Baker's daughter?" Dallas wondered, looking at me like I had three heads. "Yeah? Why?" Then it sunk in. I did know this guy. He was Dallas Winston! He was my only friend way back when. "Dallas? How long has it been? Gods, I never thought I'd see you again!" I exclaimed, making the others feel very confused. "How've you been? What happened to you after I let? I thought things with the old man were getting better, obviously I thought wrong." His questions came out so fast that it started to make me dizzy just tying to caught them all. "Um... You guys know each other?" Darrel questioned, looking between Dallas and I. "Yeah, Dallas he was my only friend back in New York and was the only thing that kept my dad away from me. He was, essentially my older brother even though we are the same age." I explained. "Oh, and I hate you by he way." I said bluntly, to Dallas, who gave me a mocked hurt face. "You left me all alone with no one else to go to and he beat me even more and did other things that I can't even begin to explain." I informed him, now he looked worried. "What did he do? You know what why don't we talk about this somewhere else, where no one other than us can hear it." Dallas suggested, gesturing to the whole group. "Um... I'd love to but I don't know your friends so maybe I could just tell you for now." I didn't want these strangers to know what my father did to me. "Oh well you know Darry, and the other one beside you is Sodapop, and this little twerp here is Ponyboy. (He nudged the youngest one who had asked my name.) They're all brothers. Then there is Steve, Two-bit and this little fella right here is Johnny, he's kinda shy until he gets to know you." Dallas told me, showing who was who. "See now you know everyone. No one in this gang is gonna hurt Rosalie, I promise." Darrel piped up, making me look at him. I smiled at him, he was really good looking, but I wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. "Thank you Darrel, but I just met you, and I met a guy in New York who promised me he wouldn't let anyone hurt me and that he'd always be there for me, but broke that promise a few years later." I saw Dallas's face go dark as he looked at his hands in his lap. There was silence once again, and I finished eating.

The gang had invited me over to the Curtis house and we headed over there once we were done at the diner. Darrel had been walking beside me the whole time, which I liked, I felt safer near Darrel. When we got to the house Dallas had pulled me down on the couch and told me to stay. He came back a few seconds latter with a first- aid kit. I sat quietly as he tended to my wounds. Finally Dallas spoke, "I didn't mean to leave you alone I just had to get out you know. I'm sorry Rosie." He looked down while he spoke, focusing on what he was doing, but I could have sworn that he was fighting a tear back. "Dallas. I know you did. I'm sorry about what I said, its just what you did, it broke me completely. I had no will power to fend of my father's attacks anymore. I know you didn't want to leave without me and I know you didn't want break your promise. It's okay." I reassured him, pushing his chin upward so I could look him in the eye, when I told him this. "Thanks Rosie. You've always been the one to forgive and put whatever fights we had behind you. I should never have left you. Can you tell me what he did after I left?" He pleaded; I could see it in his eyes that he meant every word that he said. "Okay." I agreed.

The gang had been sitting in the living room, looking at Dallas and I. "At first it was what he usually did to me but about a month after you left he was really, really drunk and I had finally fallen asleep after crying for hours. He came into my room and crawled onto my bed and ripped off the covers, waking me up. I screamed when I saw him, but he quickly covered my mouth, muffling my cries for help. He told 'mummy can't help you now.' He had knocked her unconscious downstairs so she couldn't hear me. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but it didn't work, it just made him laugh. The next thing I know he's successfully undressed me and we'll...he, he, he..." Tears were streaming down my face by this point. "Shh, Shh. Rosie, its okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Shh, Rosie, you're safe now. He can't hurt you here. I'll keep you safe." Dallas cooed, hugging me tight and stroking my flaming red hair. I ended up falling asleep in Dallas's arms that night, still on the couch in the Curtis's house.

Dally's POV

When Rosie told me what her father did to her, I had half a mind to catch the first bus back to New York and kick his drunken ass, for hurting her. The Rosie I knew was an amazing, kind, caring and understanding person who didn't care whether or not you had a criminal record or not, she deserved better than this. "Shh, Shh. Rosie, its okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Shh, Rosie, you safe now. He can't hurt you here. I'll keep you safe." I cooed, stroking her beautiful red hair, just like I did whenever her father had dragged her to Hell and back. I held her in my arms until she fell asleep. "Hey Darry can I stay here tonight. Its just Rosie's asleep and I don't want to wake her up she's a light sleeper and if I move she'll wake up." Darry nodded and walked off to his room. I pulled a blanket from the back of the couch onto Rosie to keep her warm in the cool August night. "Don't worry Rosie, I'm not goin' to let anyone hurt you. You'll be safe with me, and that's a promise. A promise that I intend to keep." I whispered to he as she shifted her position so she was now sleeping with her head on my lap the rest of her small figure was laying on the couch. I fell asleep a half-hour after Rosie did. It was filled with dreams of Rosie and I.

****Dream******

The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Rosie and I were in a field. She was in a white sundress with small flowers in various colours on it, dancing around in the tall grass. Her glorious laugh was drifting through the air, making a smile grow on my own face. "Dallas! Come on slow poke!" She called out to me as she sat under a big tree on top of a hill. "Coming!" I chuckled, jogging the rest of the way up the hill. "I've got to tell you something." She looked at me, the smile never leaving her face, but her eyes were serious. "What is it Rosie?" I wondered, taking her slender hand in my calloused one. Rosie led me over to where one of the tree roots came out of the ground and sat down one it. "Dallas, I am truly glad I found you, and that your here with me, but I need you to know this one little thing about me." She stared at me with those big green eyes that have stolen my heart more and more, with each passing moment. "What is it?" I repeated, starting to get a little worried. "I'm in love you, Dallas Winston." At first I was shocked at this notion. I never thought anyone could love me before, but now, now I think anything's possible. I always felt like that when I was around her. "I love you too Rosie." I told her, and it was true I do love her. Wait what? I don't love Rosie; she's my best friend. That's impossible, she's my best friend, practically my sister. It's impossible; I can't love her, can I? "Aw, how sweet. Little Rosalie's in love." A cruel harsh voice chuckled. I looked over Rosie's shoulder and saw her father. "Too bad she is my daughter and I get to decided who she gets to be with." He cackled, tarring a crying Rosie out of my arms. "Dally! Help me! Dally!" She cried. I tried to reach for her, but she was gone. Then the scene changed. I was standing in a graveyard, looking down at a black tombstone that read, "Hear lies Rosalie Baker. 1950-1968." "No!" I croaked, hot tears streaming down my face. No she can't be dead! I shouted a soundless shout. "Dallas..." I looked up, and standing by her tombstone was Rosie. "Dallas, why didn't you help me? I thought you loved me. What happened? You didn't even try to save me. You just sat there and let him take me! I'm never going to forgive you for that, I hate you!" She screamed at me, then faded away, as if, she wasn't there in the first place. "Rosie... I'm sorry. Rosie come back, I'm sorry." I said in a hushed tone, fighting back a new wave of tears.

****End of Dream****


	2. Chapter 2: He What?

Chapter 2: He What?

Rosie's POV

I woke up to the gang shouting and fooling around. I looked to my left and saw Dally asleep, but he looked like he was having a nightmare. His face was scrunched up in pain and he was murmuring something. "Rosie, I'm sorry..." I heard him say. "Dallas, you gotta wake up now." I shook him trying to get him to wake up. "Dally, Dally wake up." I said a little louder, he still didn't stir. I started to get worried, why isn't he waking up? "Hey Rosie, what's going on? You look stressed." Two-bit asked me. "Dallas won't wake up, and I'm a little worried because he seems to be having a horrible dream and I really hate seeing him in pain." I explained. Two-bit just nodded and left the room. Glad to you care about your friend. A moment or two latter Two-bit came back with a bucket of water. "You might want to move." He suggested, and I did just that. He dumped the water on Dally's head, causing him to wake with a start. "What! TWO-BIT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Dallas yelled, I laughed at the pair as Dallas chased Two-bit around the small living room. "Hey! No runnin' in my house!" Darrel called from the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and asked, "Need any help?" He looked at me and smiled, he had such a nice smile. "Not really, I just need the gang to come in and eat the food." He told me. "Oh, okay, I'll go get them." And with that I left the little house and went into the front yard. I saw that the boys were playing Tackle Football. "Hey guy breakfast is ready!" I had to shout to be heard over their hootin' and hollerin'. They stopped what they were doing raced pass me and into the house. I shook my head and laughed at the hungry bunch. "Hey Rosie! If you want food you've better come now, it'll be gone soon." Darrel instructed me. "I'm okay, thanks though." I wasn't really hungry anyway. "Alright!" was all he said in return.

After breakfast was finished I decided to wash the dishes for Darrel since he let me sleep here last night. "Rosie, you didn't have to do that." Darry told me. I just shook my head laughed. "I wanted to... Besides you let me sleep here so its the least I could do." "You know if you want you could stay here a little longer. Soda doesn't use his room anymore, and I sure Dal doesn't want you stayin' at Bucks." He offered, taking the pile of dished that I had dried and put them away. "Thanks Darrel. Are you sure, 'cause I don't want to be a burden." "A burden? Are you crazy? You'd be great to have around, and if you help by cleaning the house or something similar than things around here would be a lot better." He leaned against the counter top. "Thanks Darry." I gave him a hug and left the room.

It was Sunday so no one had to work, which was nice; they were all sitting around the living room watching Mickey. I looked over to where Dallas was. As soon as he saw me he rushed over to where I stood and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank God Rosie, you're alive. I thought I'd lost you. I'm so sorry for leaving you with now one to protect you in New York. I'm sorry." I was so confused, what is going on? Why is he hugging me? This is not the Dallas Winston I knew. Or maybe it was just a new and improved version. "Dallas, why did you think I was dead? What happened? I never left the house, why would you think that?" He pulled away and crashed his lips against mine. I was so shocked, is this real or is this some sort of twisted game? I wondered. Screw it! If it's a game then I'm playing. I kissed him back and the kiss deepened. I wrapped my slim arms around his neck and could hear wolf whistles coming from the rest of the gang. It was getting to the point where we couldn't breath. We broke the kiss, Dally leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, a real genuinely happy smile, one that I've been missing. "Wow." I breathed; he chuckled at my reaction. "I've wanted to do that since the day we met." What! But how, how could anyone think that of me. I'm so worthless. I wondered. "I love you Rosalie Baker, and I won't let anything happen to you. Please, please be mine." He looked at me with utmost seriousness. "Oh tin man you do have a heart." I joked, kissing him again, letting all my love for him pour into the action. "Is that a yes?" Dally asked me once we broke apart again. "Yes." I sighed, giggling as he picked me up and twirled me around. "Be still my heart, is Dallas Winston actually showing affection for someone other than himself." Two- bit laughed, earning a smack upside the head from Soda. "I guess I am." Dallas smiled, never taking his eyes off me. "I love you." he whispered, as if it was our little secret. "I love you too, Dallas." Standing there in the Curtis's living room, in the arms of the love of my life, and in the presence of the only people- other my mother and Dally- that have ever shown me kindness, I couldn't have been happier. I've never been this ecstatic in my whole life. All was good, and I wished it could stay like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3: Dating Advice

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs!

**Chapter 3: Dating Advice**

Dally and I have been together for about two weeks and we've never really gone out on a date. I didn't really care. I was happy to be with people who cared about me and I actually felt like I was worth something, maybe not much, but something. Dally hardly ever left my side, it was a never one without the other kind of thing, I loved it. I stayed at the Cutis house, taking Darrel's offer and sleeping in Sodapop's old room. Dally really liked that idea, because he thinks that I'd be safer there, than at Buck's. I had gotten a job at the local dinner- the one that I first met the gang at- and started to pitch in around the house, paying for the groceries mostly and cleaning up when I thought the house looked like a bomb went off in it. Everything was great. Every Saturday Dally, Pony, Johnny and I would catch a double feature at the Dingo and have a great time laughing and just enjoying each other's company. The gang has been the closest thing to a real family I've ever had. Darrel was the responsible, protective, older brother, Two-bit was the hilarious, fun loving older brother that I really wish I had, he's also protective just not as serious as Darry. Steve is the annoying, yet loveable brother that you want to kill at times but you'd kill for anytime. Soda's the loving, caring one that's always got your back "as long as your happy" kind of brother, and is super easy to talk to. Johnny is my shy little brother that I'd do anything for, everyone was shocked when he spoke to me for the first time, he didn't like to talk to me at first 'cause he was shy but now he talks all the time whenever I'm the one he's talkin' to. Ponyboy is the sweet, little brother, the baby that can be annoying, but always got you back and is great to watch sunset with. My life hasn't been this great in I don't even know how long, I'm finally happy.

It had been a long day, I had two back-to-back shifts that day and I was ready to drop. I looked at the clock. Yes! I cheered in my mind, it was finally 7:00pm, and I could leave. "Dylan. I'm clockin' out. See you tomorrow, bright and early." I told my friend. Dylan and I had become instant friends when I started to work here; she had shown me how to do everything properly. "Alright Pedal, I'll see you tomorrow." She called after me, as I left the diner. Dylan had started calling me Pedal on my second day, she said it was because I was always kind to others even if they weren't nice to me, and that since my name was that of a flower, she would now call my Rose Pedal or just Pedal. I waved good-bye and went outside to wait for Dallas. After every shift Dally would come by and pick me up, so I wouldn't be alone when I walked back to the Cutis's place. The gang came frequently and sat in my section of the restaurant, so that no matter what they'd have me for a waitress, unless I was sick, which I never was.

As I was waiting, a large figure came up to me and started hitting on me. "Hey there baby, what's a beautiful flower like you doing out here all by her lonesome?" He asked, putting one of his muscular arms around my small shoulders. His breath reeked of alcohol; I wrinkled my noise at the horrid stench. "Waitin' for my boyfriend to come and get me." I informed him, making it sound as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well aint that too bad for me. I gotta ask, what bozo would let his girlfriend- especially one that looks like you- stand here in the cold so helpless, and unable to protect herself?" "That would be me." I looked past the guy and saw Dallas standing behind him, he look like he was ready to kill the guy. The drunk looked at Dally, who punched him square in the nose the second he turned around. "Oh shit, sorry Dallas. If I had known she was your girl then I wouldn't have even come near her." I laughed at the boy's lame apology, and watched as he scrambled to his feet, running in the opposite direction that we were going to go. Dallas was still fuming; I just shook my head and sighed. "Come on Winston, let's go home, I'm tired." I put one of my slim fingered hands on his left should, he relaxed as soon as my hand touch his leather jacket. He turned to me; I noticed that his eyes were full of regret, like he actually believed that he was in the wrong for letting me wait. "I'm sorry, I should have been here sooner." He apologized, looking at me with sad eyes. "Dally, you don't need to be sorry. I don't mind the cold; I've been through worse. Now lets go, it's been a long day and I'm really tired." I complained, he smiled at the last part and wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders, I giggled slightly, putting my slender arms around his torso and leaning my head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that? You always know what to say." He chuckled, kissing the top of my head as we walked in the direction of the Curtis house. "I know." I giggled and we continued in silence.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get home and when we did, we were welcomed by the smell of freshly baked chocolate cake and the sight of our friends sitting around the living room dong their own thing. Darry was in the kitchen taking the cake out of the oven, Two-bit was sitting in front of the television, watching Mickey, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling- I silently cheered for Soda to win because Steve always wins. I looked around the room, searching for Pony and Johnny, but failed to find them. "Hey guys!" I called out to them, receiving murmured 'Hey' s back as I walked to the kitchen. "Hey Darry, where's Johnnycake and Pony?" I asked him, it was strange seeing someone so big, baking a cake. "They're in Pony's room. Pony's got an essay that he has to finish for tomorrow and Johnny's helping since it's on gone with the wind." He replied, taking off the floral oven mitts. "Okay, thanks Dar bear." He chuckled at the nickname that I gave him. "No problem kiddo." I turned to leave but Darry stopped me. "Hey can I ask you something?" I nodded cautiously. "Well there's this girl at work, she's my bosses assistant, and I wanted to ask her out, but I don't know how. Most of the time I don't have trouble talking to people but..." "I get it Darry, I can help you there. Do you know what she likes, her favourite colour, flower, anything?" He smiled at me gratefully. "She said that her favourite colour was red, I don't know why she told me that but whatever. She also said that she likes bowling which I think is pretty cool." He informed me. "Okay so here's what you do. After work tomorrow you go up to her and ask her out. Ask her is she wants to go bowling with you sometime, then if she says yes tell that you'll pick her up on Friday night." I instructed him, he nodded but then questioned, "I don't know where she lives." I waved it off. "That's okay, ask her what her address is and problem solved." "Thanks Rosie. Your the best." He looked so happy, I smiled brightly at the tall strong man in front of me, who looked like a kid in a candy store. "Isn't she just." Dallas came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin in the crook of my neck. "I am, aren't I?" I joked, Dally kissed my cheek and whispered, "I gotta talk to you, can we go somewhere else so the gang doesn't hear?" I excused myself and told Darry not to worry, and if she said no than that would make her stupid for not saying 'yes' to one of the greatest guys on earth.

Dal and I went to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted nothing more than to pass out right then and there but I know Dallas wanted to talk so I restrained myself. "Okay Dal, what's up?" I wondered, looking him straight in the eye. "I was thinking and-" "Oh no, Dallas Winston thinking that's never good, sweetie what have I told you about thinking, you'll hurt yourself." I joked; he pulled me closer, chuckling. "I'm being serious here. I heard you talking to Darry about asking a girl out, and it got me thinking, you and I haven't exactly gone out on a date. So I was thinking that maybe we could." He smirked at me and I shook my head and then and idea came to me. "What?" He asked, seeing my face light up a little. "That's a great idea. If Darry gets a date with that girl than we could have a double date so if he needs any help, we would be there to assist him." I explained, standing up and pacing. Dallas just shook his head and laughed at my ranting. "Calm down. I got two responses to that idea. One, she still has to say 'yes' and two that sounds like a plan, even though I was hoping that it would be just the two of us on our first date, your idea's good to." He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands on my arms, rubbing them up and down, he knows that makes me calm down. "Whatever makes you happy." "Dallas, I never said that we couldn't go on a date before Friday night." His eyes lit up like shining starts, in the sky. "I. Love. You." He said, kissing my cheeks, then my lips, in between each word. "I love you too Dal." Stretching up on my toes so my lips would come in contact with his. Like it was whenever I kissed Dallas, it was heated, passionate and he made it seem as though that kiss was going to be the last, like after tonight we wouldn't have each other anymore, which was ridicules. He pulled away and picked me up, bridal style and carried me to my bed, tucking me into the sheets. "What are you doing?" I giggled, as he kissed my forehead. "You said you were tired, so I'm putting you to bed." He answered, kissing me one last time before heading for the door. "Hey Dal?" "Hmm?" "Can you stay here tonight? Its just I had this nightmare and I don't want to be alone tonight." He nodded and closed the door. I got up and walked over to my dresser, realizing that I was still in my uniform, Dallas seemed to notice it too and turned away so I could change. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and slipped back under the covers. "You can look now." I stated, he turned around and crawled into bed, pulling my tiny frame closer to him. _Perfect fit._ I grinned at the thought. "Goodnight Rosie, see you in the morning." He yawned; I snuggled into his chest and sighed, "Night Dal." And with that we fell asleep.

**A/N: 'Kay so I kind of forgot the italics on the thoughts for the past two chapters hopefully you caught on to what were thoughts and what weren't. I'm going to fix it now. So just to be clear _italics_ are thoughts or flashback/dreams. Hope you're enjoying the story so far - Bones**


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

Chapter 4: First Date

I woke up suddenly, sitting up straight in the bed. I realized that the shriek I had heard in my dreams, well nightmares, was my own. Dallas rush into the room, I hadn't noticed that he'd left. "Rosie what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly searching my face for the answer. "Nightmare." I sighed, running a sweaty hand down my face. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head; I wasn't ready to talk about it, even if it was with Dally. "What's going on?" Soda inquired from the doorway, Darry and Ponyboy were there too. "Nightmares, its nothing go back to bed, sorry for waking you." I said nonchalantly, waving off their worried looks. "Okay, if you need anything you know where we are." Darry told me and steered his brothers away from my room. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Dal suggested, crawling back into the bed with me. "Dal, why did you leave?" I questioned, it hurt me to think that he just left me again. "I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to get something and then I had to piss." He informed me, I giggled at the fact that he didn't try to make it sound pretty, like some do. "Oh. I was just wondering." I snuggled closer into his chest and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up it was to a strong hand trying to be gentle as it woke me up. My eyes fluttered open, and I smiled at the shirtless Dally lying next to me. "Morning beautiful." He greeted, tucking a piece of my red hair behind my ear, trailing his fingers down my jaw, and stroking my cheekbones. "Morning." I sighed, pecking him on the lips before getting out of bed. Dally pulled me back into bed by our interlocked hands. He made a hot trail of fiery kisses down and back up my neck before reaching my lips. "Someone's happy." I giggled; it tickled slightly. "Only 'cause I'm with you." He replied, kissing me one more time, then pulling us both up, leaving the room so I could get changed.

Once I finished getting ready for work I grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge and went into the living room to find Dally. I smiled at the scene before me. Two-bit lying on the floor watching Mickey with his cake and beer, Steve and Soda having an arm wrestling contest… again, Johnny and Ponyboy sitting in front of the old couch that Dallas lounged. I walked over to Dal plopped myself down on his lap, smiling at him. "What are you doing today?" He asked as he snaked one of his arms around my small waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked down at my waitress outfit then back at him. "Oh, you know, I'm going to hunt elephants." Dallas chuckled and shook his head at me. "Seriously Dal, I'm in my work clothes and I'm up at seven- thirty in the morning. What do you think I'm doing today? I definitely wouldn't be up if I didn't have to work." I joked. "I know, what I meant was. What are you doing _after_ work today?" Dally clarified. "I don't know." I answered before looking at the T.V. and silently laughing at Two-bit's commentary. "How 'bout you and me go to the nightly double, just us." He whispered in my ear. "Like a date?" I questioned, looking back at him. "Yeah sure you could call it that." Dal teased, leaning back with a smug look on his face. "Alright Winston, you're on." I challenged him; making it seem as though I thought he couldn't pull it off- which in all fairness I didn't. "I'll pick you up at six since you don't work the dinner shift tonight." I gave him a look showing him that I was impressed with his knowledge on my work schedule. "Wow, you actually pay attention to what times I'm working and not working." I mocked him, smiling sweetly as I did so. "Yeah, yeah." Dal chuckled. "Okay, six it is, but if you're late I'll let Johnny here take me out." I taunted him patting Johnny's shoulder. "Fair enough." He agreed and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"Rose! If you want a ride to work you better get you skinny ass out here before we leave!" I heard Steve holler from outside. "That's my cue." I mumbled pulling away and standing up. "By boys!" I called out to the remaining boys in the living room in a singsong style as I exited the house. _Tonight is going to be very interesting, I think_. I said to myself, hopping into Darry's truck.

*Skip to After Work*

As soon as I got back home I jumped in the shower and washed the feeling of the idiot customers' touch from my body. Today was just awful. It was like every single creep in town showed up and wanted to take me home. When I finished I quickly ran to my room and got ready for my date with Dally. It was about four- thirty in the afternoon. I still had two hours before Dallas would come to pick me up but I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to where so…

After about an hour of sorting through the little amount of clothes I had I picked a black dress with white poka-dots and red belt. I put on a pair of black ballet flats and put my now dry red hair into a simple ponytail that trailed down the side of my head. The locket my mother gave me for my sixteenth birthday, hung loosely around my neck and silver coloured, feather earrings, which Dylan had given me as a welcome present, dangled from my tiny earlobes. By the time I was done Soda knocked on my door and told me that Dally was waiting for me in the living room. When I stepped out of the room Soda was still on the other side of the door and his jaw nearly hit the floor as soon as he saw me. "Rose… Y-you… l-look…" He stammered. I laughed his rare speechlessness. "Close you mouth Soda you'll catch flies." I teased, putting a hand under his chin and pushed it lightly upward, closing his mouth for him. When he didn't say anything else I walked away and head for the living room.

Dally's POV:

I paced the length of the living room as I waited for Rosie to come out of her room. "Calm down Dal, I'm sure it won't be that bad." Johnny tried to reassure me, but nothing was helping. I have no clue why I was so nervous, I mean, I'm _the_ Dallas Winston, I'm not scared or nervous or worried about anything, but when it came to Rosie, I turned from being the tuff bad ass that I am to a soft puppy that would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked, I probably still would if she didn't ask me. "This is a sight I never thought I'd see. Is _the_ Dallas Winston nervous about a date with little ol' me?" I whipped around so fast that I almost fell on my ass. Rosie was standing there trying to suppress a laugh as I straightened up. "What? No I-I was just getting impatient." I covered. She frowned, "Oh, well I guess we should get going then." I nodded and opening the front door for her. Rosie mumbled a thank you and headed in the direction of Buck's car, which I borrowed for tonight.

We sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence as we drove to the Dingo. "You know Dal, it's okay to be nervous." Rosie finally broke the silence. "I'm not nervous." I argued, refusing to look at her. "Whatever you say." She sighed and looked out the window. _Great_. I thought. Just great. _She probably thinks I'm a douche now._ _Why can't I do anything right? What the Fuck is wrong with me_? I questioned myself as I pulled the car into the drive in. The man in the booth told me to pay and what movies were playing and all that crap I didn't really pay attention though. I handed him the money and continued driving until I found a fairly good spot. Once parked I looked over at Rosie; she was staring at the movie screen, her pale face light up by the screen's light. I sighed and said, "Rosie, look, I'm sorry I'm being a dick… I just don't know what to do. I've never done this kind of thing before. You've probably been on hundreds of dates with various guys who are more deserving of you affection than I am. I'm s-" "Save it Dal, don't care. I just wanted you to say you're sorry which I know if hard for you. Thank you… and this is my first date too. I'm really nervous actually." She admitted turning her fragile frame to look at me. "Really?" I was shocked, how could this be her first date, she's so beautiful and she's smart too. Who wouldn't want to date her? "Yes really. Dally I never wanted to date anyone other than you and I guess that got in the way of other guys asking me out, that and my dad would probably kill them and then me." She shivered at the thought of her father. "O-kay." I shook my head smiling at her. I couldn't believe what I just heard and before I could wrap my head around it she puts her small hands on either side of my face and kisses me. I pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She pulled away first, needless to say I wasn't too happy about that. Rosie just smiled at me and turned back to watch the movie. "Tease." I whispered seductively in her ear causing her to shiver. I loved the effect I had on her.

Halfway through the movie I got up to go get us food, two hamburgers and a large fry. When I got back I saw Rosie quietly smiling to herself as she watched the film. I noticed that she hardly laughed aloud anymore. I guess that was just a side effect from being with her abusive father. "He we go." I said making her jump out of her seat slightly. "Thanks." She mumbled as I passed her a burger. We sat there and ate in a comfortable silence and honestly I couldn't ask for more. I was sitting in a car at the drive-in with the most beautiful girl in world and I didn't have to be anyone but myself. I mean come on tell me that isn't the most amazing thing in the world. I put an arm around Rosie's shoulder and she snuggled into my side. I had this weird fluttering sensation in my stomach. I never got those before with her, why would I get them now? I wondered. Oh well. I mentally sighed and tried to forget about it.

Rosie's POV

After the second movie ended Dallas and I went to one of Dallas' friends Buck's place where Dal said he crashed from time to time. Dal led me through the throng of people and up the stairs to a crappy looking bedroom. "Home sweet home… well sort of." Dallas said as we entered the room. I just stood there in the middle of the room. Dal came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist while the other moved my hair off my neck. I leaned into him and closed my eyes as he began to plant short, rough kisses up and down my neck from my jaw line to where my collarbone indents. He spun me around and kissed me forcefully and passionately. I leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Dallas pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell. He moved on top of me sliding a hand up my left thigh. A gasp escaped my lips. "Dal." I said; he ignored me. "Dally!" He still didn't stop. "Dallas!" I yelled. Dally froze and looked up at me with a confused expression. "Stop." I croaked. His face softened and he let me sit up. "I'm sorry Dallas, I just… It's too soon, I can't. I'm really, really sorry." I couldn't bear to look at him. I could feel tears slip out of my eyes and drip down my cheeks. "Shit, no Rose, don't be sorry it was my fault. I shouldn't have… I'm the one who should be sorry." Dally cooed, sitting beside me and rubbing small circles on my back awkwardly. "How 'bout we just go back to the Curtis house and we can just watch T.V. or something." He suggested and I nodded. Dallas turned my head so that I could see him properly. "It's okay." He told me, kissing my tears away and finally my lips. "I. Love. You." Dal murmured in between each kiss. "I love you too tin man." I giggled, standing up pulling Dally along with me. _Okay so crisis averted… he understood and didn't push. Gods I love this man._ I thought as we left Buck's place and headed to the Curtis house.


End file.
